Jeu de carte
by gourmandizzz
Summary: C'est une traduction de la fic de Voltairey "card games". Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand Allen pousse ses taquineries un peu trop loin avec un Noah frustré sexuellement lors d'un match de strip poker ? Allen/Tikky.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur d'origine :** Voltairey

**Beta :**Kyouyimina Miuya

Je remercie encore une fois Kyouyimina pour m'avoir aidée avec ce premier chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

''Allen ...''

''Tu l'as choisi, Tyki."

''Je sais et crois-moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais ..."

"Mais quoi?''

"Mais tu vas à l'encontre du but du jeu de strip poker!'' gronda Tyki avec un air renfrogné tandis qu'il regardait avec jalousie la quantité de vêtements que le garçon avait encore sur lui.

Allen, était en effet, encore tout habillé (bien qu'il ait en moins sa veste d'exorciste qu'il avait si complaisamment enlevé avant le match...), tandis que Tyki grelottait dans ses sous-vêtements, assis de l'autre côté du lit de l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que le jeune homme triche, comme il le faisait toujours, et lui fasse enlever quelques couches de ses vêtements. Mais bon sang, il avait aussi pensé que le maudit le laisserait gagner au moins une ou deux mains pour qu'il puisse lui rendre la pareille.

En outre, le jeu n'était que le prélude de ce qui, au final, allait arriver de toute façon, donc il ne n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi l'exorciste le taquinait de manière si mauvaise.

Peut-être que suggérer un jeu de cartes n'était pas une bonne idée quand la personne en face de lui était un joueur aussi doué dans la tricherie.

Saloperie de chance qui ne voulait pas tourner.

"Pourquoi es-tu tellement frustré, Tyki?'' questionna l'albinos en lui donnant ce regard ô combien innocent qui était parvenu à faire tomber tout le monde à ses pieds.

Ledit Tyki empoigna ses cartes plus fort, dans son effort pour ne pas sauter l'exorciste là et maintenant. Son self-contrôle était déjà usé de toutes les taquineries que le jeune homme lui avait faites. Allen ne serait probablement pas en colère contre lui s'il se dérobait, mais il avait promis de jouer à ce jeu avant que les «activités» ne commencent; et le garçon aux cheveux blancs apprécierait sans doute s'il pouvait tenir pendant quelques parties de plus. Mais à en juger par la façon dont son vis-à-vis continuait d'effleurer son corps mince, le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il était plus que probable qu'il essayait juste de voir jusqu'où il pouvait le pousser avant qu'il n'ait complètement pété les plombs. Et déshabillé l'autre lui-même.

"Je pensais que tu aimais les jeux?" demanda Allen pendant qu'il retraçait distraitement la couture de son pantalon, celle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"Allen ..." gémit le Noé.

Ses blagues étaient incroyablement chaudes et aggravantes.

'' Tu as promis, Tyki." répondit le garçon avec un sourire amusé, sa mâchoire s'inclinant vers le haut de manière à plus exposer encore sa gorge.

Bon, le jeu s'était sortit de sa main. Décidant justement d'oublier de gagner leur jeu (ou injustement d'ailleurs parce que même quand il trichait, il semblait encore perdre) l'esprit stratégique du brun prit une tournure différente.

''Allons, Allen.'' dit-il d'une voix rauque, alors il se penchait vers celui qui avait désespérément voulu le froisser. "Arrête de plaisanter, je tiens à passer à l'événement principal. Et maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas. "

L'exorciste sembla effectivement examiner la proposition, et l'espoir de Tyki grimpa en flèche, tendit qu'il se penchait encore, en prévision.

"Bien sûr."répondit Allen, un drôle de sourire secret jouant sur ses lèvres.

Le Noé, trop absorbé par le mot "sûr", manqua complètement l'étrange expression, et se déplaça en avant pour lui voler un baiser. Malheureusement l'exorciste plaça le fan entre eux avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

"Mais seulement après que nous ayons terminé notre jeu."

Tyki détendit ses lèvres légèrement ridée et baissa la tête tristement, ses cheveux noirs frôlant les cartes à damiers reposants dans la main gantée de l'autre.

''Tu es si cruel.'' marmonna-t-il

Allen se mit à rire et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux bouclés, envoyant par son toucher une vague de stimulation dans le dos du Noé du Plaisir, qui alla directement à l'aine. Tyki se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de garder le contrôle de lui-même, de sorte que le jeune garçon ne sache pas combien il l'affectait exactement.

''Allons, Tyki." déclara le même jeune garçon, tout en tirant à son niveau le visage de son amant en levant son menton. "Ne sois pas mauvais joueur. Tu obtiendras ce que tu veux bien assez tôt."

"Pas assez vite," répondit le brun en baissant la tête de nouveau.

Allen se mit encore à rire lorsqu'il avait plaça les cinq cartes de sa main sur le lit, pour que l'homme portugais puisse les voir. Tyki gémit et ferma les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à voir à quel point il avait perdu cette manche.

''D'accord, Allen, je sais que tu apprécie probablement beaucoup de me regarder souffrir comme ça, mais s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas asseoir tout nu en face de toi pendant que tu continues à me battre."demanda le Noé alors qu'il bougeait pour s'asseoir sur les draps du lit en désordre.

"Ne sois pas un tel trouble-fête." fit le maudit, sa voix sensuelle plongeant vers le bas, tout comme sa main libre qui se tendit pour saisir délicatement l'épaule nue et le garder en place. "Tu pourras découvrir que ta malchance n'est pas si mal après tout. "

Le ton de la voix prometteuse d'Allen, accompagné de son léger toucher, prouvait facilement à Tyki qu'il était encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant une seconde de plus, pour tenter de résister à la nouvelle vague de stimulation, mais ne réussit que très légèrement. Avec un rapide coup d'œil à son entrejambe, il pouvait voir à quel point il était en train de devenir visible que le jeune homme l'affectait vraiment. Il se maudit d'être si faible quand ça concernait l'exorciste.

Il estima par le matelas qu'Allen avait déplacé son poids, mais ses yeux de Noé ne s'ouvrirent pas avant qu'il n'entende le doux murmure du tissu qui glissait, suivie par la voix qui disait : ''Je suis sûr que j'ai perdu cette fois."

Les sourcils du brun se soulevèrent jusqu'aux racine des cheveux tandis que ses yeux dorés numérisaient les cartes distribuées sous lui, pour s'assurer que l'exorciste n'était pas seulement en train de s'amuser avec lui. Effectivement, le garçon disait la vérité. Il n'avait même pas une paire à jouer.

Tyki leva rapidement les yeux, ses derniers suivant avidement le doigt d'Allen qui défaisait le ruban rouge attaché par espièglerie autour du col de sa chemise.

"J'estime que ce n'est pas considéré comme un élément?'' rit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en abandonnant la bande de tissu au sommet de la pile de vêtements crée par Tyki lorsqu'il avait été contraint de suivre les règles, plus tôt au cours de leur jeu.

La bouche du Noé devint sèche et il se lécha les lèvres.

''Non, non, ça ne l'est pas."

''Je me disais.'' sourit Allen, sa main droite venant défaire le bouton du haut de sa chemise avec un soupir qui envoya une onde de frisson sur la peau du brun. Lentement, la main gantée tira le tissu lâche vers l'extérieur, pour exposer la totalité de sa gorge pâle, avant de descendre au bouton suivant et ouvrir ainsi son haut. Cependant, quand il laissa tomber la chemise de son épaule et effleura 'accidentellement' un de ses mamelons roses en gémissant, le self-contrôle de Tyki se brisa telle une brindille, et il se précipita en l'avant.

Saisissant le maigre garçon et l'amenant contre son corps, le Noé du Plaisir posa ses lèvres solitaires sur celles de son cadet pour un baiser affamé, presque désespéré. Allen paraissait un peu étourdi que son aîné ait abandonné si vite, mais pas mécontent. En fait, il ne semblait pas bouleversé du tout.

Sentant le sourire du maudit à la position de ses lèvres dans leur baiser, Tyki attira le garçon plus près de lui d'une prise ferme sur ses épaules et ses hanches. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui accorda un gémissement doux avant d'envelopper ses bras autour du cou de son brun, les mouvements qu'il avait effectué pour enlever sa chemise momentanément oublié lorsqu'ils tombèrent en arrière sur leurs cartes.

Se déplaçant de sorte que ses genoux reposent entre les cuisses du plus jeune, Tyki posa son avant-bras à côté de l'auréole blanche répartie autour de la tête d'Allen et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'il lui avait offert avant. Il brisa leur union, afin de pouvoir regarder l'exorciste de temps à autre pour voir ses cils sombres et flottants s'ouvrir, révélant des orbes d'argent à l'aspect vitreux. Le Noé sourit.

"Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Allen ?'' demanda-t-il en bougeant sa main libre sur la joue non cicatrisée du plus jeune. Il commença lentement à le caresser de son pouce. Allen cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour effacer l'aspect absent de ses pupilles, avant d'analyser finalement les mots de Tyki et de sourire.

''Je sais," fit doucement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, sa main venant s'appuyer contre la poitrine tonique de son brun : ''Je t'aime aussi."

fan : plateau de jeu où l'on pose les cartes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, voilà la suite. Je suis vraiment désolé que ça ait mis si longtemps, Désolé ! Désolé.

**Auteur d'origine :** Voltairey

**Beta : **Kyouyimina Miuya

Encore merci à Kyouyimina pour m'avoir corrigé ^^.

Normalement ce chapitre et celui qui suivra n'étaient à l'origine qu'un seul mais s'il avait fallu attendre que je suis traduise tout, vous auriez attendu plus longtemps.

Merci à Meilin07 pour ta review et Kyouyimina Miuya qui ma proposé d'être ma beta pour cette histoire.

Alors voilà la première partie du chapitre 2.

**/!\ LEMON.**

**

* * *

**

. . . -~+~- . . .

"Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Allen ?'' demanda-t-il en bougeant sa main libre sur la joue non cicatrisée du plus jeune. Il commença lentement à le caresser de son pouce. Allen cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour effacer l'aspect absent de ses pupilles, avant d'analyser finalement les mots de Tyki et de sourire.

''Je sais." fit doucement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, sa main venant s'appuyer contre la poitrine tonique de son brun : ''Je t'aime aussi."

**. . . -~+~- . . .**

**Et maintenant la suite …**

Le sourire sincère de Tyki persista un instant de plus avant qu'il ne le prenne tout à coup pour une taquinerie de plus.

''Vraiment, maintenant ?'' fredonna-t-il alors qu'il descendait embrasser la pente douce de la mâchoire d'Allen.

''Oui'' répondit Allen, le souffle saccadé dans l'attente des lèvres expérimentées de Tyki qui descendaient plus près de la peau sensible de son cou.

''Tu dis juste ça parce que tu veux que j'entre dans ton pantalon.'' répondit Tyki en laissant ses lèvres effleurer la gorge d'Allen. Le Noah pouvait sentir le plus jeune garçon tenter d'empêcher le mouvement instinctif de ses hanches et sourit contre l'épiderme doux du garçon.

''Dixit celui qui est incapable de garder ses mains hors de ma peau.'' dit Allen dans un souffle, un sourire amusé sur son visage empourpré.

Clignant des yeux distraitement, Tyki remarqua que ses mains étaient en effet sur le corps mince de l'exorciste. A un certain moment il s'était mis sur le côté et sa main droite avait glissée sous le tissu lâche de la chemise du garçon au cheveux blanc, les doigts glissant le long de la cage thoracique du jeune. Ses pensées s'enclenchèrent lorsqu'il entendit le rire d'Allen, ses côtes sautant sous les mouvements de ses doigts. Les yeux mi-clos, Allen sourit : ''Tu vois ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais un tel effet sur toi.''

Tyki regarda le jeune garçon une seconde avant de sourire à son tour, plus conscient de ses actes maintenant, tout en effleurant de ses mains la chair pâle de l'estomac pour narguer Allen, se plaisant de l'agonie apportée aux lèvres de l'enfant lorsque l'Exorciste inclina la tête en arrière, la gorge une fois de plus exposée**.**

"Tu n'as pas idée." lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux assombrit par la luxure au moment où il prenait position dans le dos de l'enfant tout aussi désireux.

Décidant de ne pas taquiner le garçon comme celui-ci l'avait si cruellement fait avec lui, Tyki allégea de lui-même le traitement du jeune exorciste et laissa ses lèvres satisfaire la chair tiède de son cou. Allen lui offrit un gémissement désespéré et bruyant que Tyki ressenti en une soudaine montée d'excitation, tout en laissant glisser sa langue pour tracer des lignes sur le pouls de l'adolescent qui s'accélérait. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs répondit avec impatience à la nouvelle sensation, les jambes habilement placées autour de la taille de Tyki et se tirant vers le haut jusqu'à un point où il pouvait broyer les hanches du Noah peu vêtu.

Le tissu mince du boxer de Tyki lui fit savoir exactement combien son partenaire était dur et sa prise trop insistante. Gémissant dans le cou du garçon, il enveloppa d'un bras le dos cambré d'Allen et le releva. Les yeux d'Allen, éblouis et assombri étaient à moitié ouvert alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que Tyki lui faisait, mais le Noah ne lui en donna pas le temps. Posant l'adolescent sur ses genoux tout en trouvant une place confortable sur la tête de lit, il se cambra avec force contre la courbe douce des fesses de l'exorciste, les yeux argentés battant en réponse alors que le maudit était étranglé par la surprise et sanglotait de plaisir.

''N-Ne fais pas ça'' déclara Allen brusquement, la voix tendue tandis que ses mains échouèrent dans leur tentative de se retenir dans le giron de l'homme.

Tyki lui sourit, soulevant légèrement les hanches pour faire se rencontrer leurs désirs ensemble malgré la demande du bout des lèvres de l'exorciste. Le souffle d'Allen fut coupé à nouveau, ses mains verrouillées sur les épaules du portugais pour se soutenir, même s'il savait que le Noah avait une prise ferme sur ses hanches et ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

"Mais tu sembles tellement apprécier." ronronna Tyki, ses lèvres trouvant le cou de l'exorciste à nouveau. Allen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son esprit fut momentanément masqué par la merveilleuse sensation des lèvres douces s'éloignant lentement de sa gorge pour la peau que l'homme était en train d'exposer graduellement en appuyant sur le col de sa chemise. Tout à coup, se sentant gêné par le vêtement trop chaud, il haussa les épaules de son propre chef en dehors de la chemise blanche à boutons, et la jeta sur le désordre des cartes et des vêtements abandonnés qu'ils avaient précédemment porté.

Tyki lui sourit à nouveau et l'exorciste rougit quand le regard lubrique de l'autre homme se posa avidement sur la peau nouvellement dévoilée de la poitrine, pour finalement tomber sur la bosse bien visible dans son pantalon moulant. Allen avait l'envie instinctive de se couvrir, mais il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que l'action était inutile. Après tout, Tyki l'avait déjà vu nu à plusieurs reprises dans le passé. Quel était le but de cacher son érection _maintenant _?

Quand il rencontra à nouveau timidement les yeux dorés du plus âgé, il pu voir que le Noah lui souriait, de toute évidence à l'écoute de ce qu'il pensait. Les grandes mains se posèrent, suggestives, dans la ceinture de son pantalon serré. Il essaya d'oublier son doux embarras illogique et se pencha pour voler un baiser comme prix de consolation. Tyki lui rendit son baiser, sa langue expérimentée glissant sur sa lèvre inférieure dans une demande d'admission qu'Allen accueillit avidement. Suivant le muscle lisse qui glissait contre sa propre langue dans une danse plus qu'une bataille, Allen se pressa légèrement contre les sous-vêtements de Tyki. Le Noah siffla dans le baiser, le rompant, lorsqu'il saisit les hanches de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs avec une poigne brusque.

Les yeux d'Allen brillèrent par le surplus de plaisir quand Tyki lui retourna la faveur en trouvant assez d'espace pour glisser sa main droite dans son pantalon et attraper ses fesses. Les mains de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se dégagèrent des épaules de l'homme tandis qu'il se laissait baigner dans les sensations merveilleuses du chemin vers son aine, chaque nerf dans son corps allumés par la nécessité d'aller plus loin. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir plus.

"Tyki," gémit-il, les bras serrés autour du cou du Noah, à l'instant où il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du plus âgé. "J'ai besoin de toi."

Ces quatre mots simples suffirent. Entourant ses bras puissant autour de la taille mince de l'adolescent, Tyki les leva tous les deux facilement et les fit pivoter sur le côté, le dos d'Allen touchant à peine le matelas. Le jeune homme était encore accroché à sa poitrine, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Tyki commença donc à caresser le dos du garçon nu avec douceur. "Allons-y, Allen." cajola-t-il doucement.

Il baisa le front de l'exorciste, le parfum doux des cheveux du maudit lui permettant de rétablir un certain sens de la logique dans son esprit et lui rappela que le corps disposé sous lui, malgré sa force physique, était délicat et complètement exposé. Il devait être doux et patient, afin de na pas faire mal à l'adolescent étourdi au-dessous de lui.

Allen respecta sa demande et descendit lui-même sur le matelas, les bras encore partiellement autour des épaules du Noah. Tyki souriait au maudit, ses doigts courant le long de la peau douce sur le flanc de l'exorciste, il s'occupa d'autre part de déboutonner le pantalon irritant le jeune homme. Allen, se rendant compte seulement de ce que Tyki faisait quand le Noah commença à essayer de descendre son pantalon leva les hanches pour l'aider. Avec ses hanches soulevées, il était facile de faire glisser le pantalon sur les genoux où les doigts de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs reposaient. Les poussant brusquement sur le côté du lit, Tyki se baissa, ses cheveux bouclés tombant sur son visage séduisant en laissant une fois de plus son regard errer sur le corps parfait d'Allen.

Le garçon, plus mince, était exceptionnellement tonique et formé pour quelqu'un de son âge et la seule vue de sa peau nue était suffisante pour amener Tyki état d'excitation plus folle encore. Les deux savaient que c'était mauvais pour eux d'avoir la relation qu'ils avaient en raison de la guerre, ils étaient tous les deux profondément attachés à l'autre, mais personne d'extérieur n'avait gagné leur véritable affection. Après leur première nuit ensemble, il était facile d'ignorer des titres tels que "exorciste" et "Noah" et se livrer à la chaleur et l'amour qu'ils se prodiguaient mutuellement. Allen était tout simplement un beau garçon aux cheveux blancs chez les adolescents, il en était tombé amoureux plusieurs mois auparavant. Pas le sauveur de l'Église dont on parlait, ou la nuisance du Comte, mais Allen était juste Allen pour lui. Rien n'allait les séparer, pas même la guerre.

Souriant avec amour à l'adolescent, Tyki l'équilibra prudemment sur sa main gauche tandis qu'il laissa glisser sa main droite vers le bas sur la peau rugueuse du bras gauche d'Allen. Il savait son garçon aux cheveux blancs exorciste, était conscient de la "déformation" que son innocence lui avait infligé, mais c'était une partie de Allen alors Tyki l'adorait tout autant que le reste de son corps. Pour éviter que le jeune ne soit trop impatient ou frustré, il laissa sa main libre dériver sur les cuisses lisses de l'adolescent. Les muscles sous la peau frémirent avec passion et Tyki sourit en laissant ses doigts glisser à l'intérieur des jambes crémeuses, prenant le temps de faire son chemin vers l'excitation de l'enfant. Il eut ce qu'il voulait.

La respiration d'Allen se coupa et il serra un poing humide de sueur en luttant pour regarder le Noah, l'expression désespérée.

"Tyki, arrête de me taquiner."

"Comme tu voudras." répondit Tyki qui minaudait un peu en laissant retomber sa main sur le dernier morceau de peau restant.

Le souffle d'Allen resta coincé dans sa gorge au toucher, la main chaude frottant trop doucement pour son système nerveux. Serrant les draps restés dans le monde réel, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, un gémissement venant de sa gorge sans encombre, il abandonna son contrôle sur les sons qu'il produisait. Le nœud serré du plaisir à la base de sa colonne vertébrale était trop important pour se préoccuper d'autre chose que du touché de Tyki.

L'homme se serra délibérément contre lui avec une étonnante augmentation de pression qui envoya les brumes blanches du plaisir palpiter à travers sa vision. Trop confus d'essayer de voir et de sentir en même temps, l'adolescent laissa se fermer ses paupières, en concentrant toute son attention sur la sensation et la chaleur.

"Oh Dieu, Tyki." gémit-il alors que Tyki resserrait instinctivement son emprise sur lui, "S'il te plaît."

La main sur son aine ne s'arrêta pas, passant de ses testicules à son membre douloureux. Quand une main s'enroula autour de la hampe, les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent, les battements de son cœur tant accélérés qu'il pouvait entendre le sang affluer dans ses oreilles. Le nœud dans son ventre allait exploser et en dépit de ses tentatives pour prolonger le contact, il savait qu'il n'allait pas y parvenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

"Mais tu sembles tant aimer..." sourit Tyki, se penchant à en étouffer l'articulation de son cou et de ses épaules, tout en accélérant la vitesse avec laquelle il pompait. La seule réponse d'Allen fut un cri surpris, il souleva à nouveau ses hanches dans la main de l'homme, le corps désespérément pressé de briser la pression dans son corps.

"Tyki, Je-" prévint Allen d'une voix entrecoupée. Il se sentait presque à son point de rupture. Tyki se pencha un peu plus vers le cou de l'exorciste, le petit élancement de la douleur mélangé dans son corps à la brûlure du plaisir créait un cocktail exotique d'excitation première.

"Tout va bien." murmura Tyki, sa langue traçant le contour de l'oreille du plus jeune, "Jouis pour moi, Allen."

Avec un cri, Allen rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps admirablement arqué pour Tyki, tandis qu'il venait violemment dans la main de l'homme. La peau encore chaude sous sa main, Tyki souriait à l'adolescent, à contempler ses yeux d'argent flou à demi ouvert regarder vers lui comme vers le bas, vers les draps humides en haletant.

"C'était ..." haleta l'adolescent, l'esprit dans un état de confusion bien agréable pendant que les dernières traces de son orgasme le quittaient, "étonnant".

Entourant mollement ses bras autour des épaules du Noah, il tira l'autre homme jusqu'à lui pour un baiser mouillé. Tyki réagi à l'instant, passant un bras sous le dos de l'exorciste pour tirer son corps en sueur contre le sien. Cette simple action était suffisante pour réveiller Allen et il resserra son emprise sur le cou de Tyki, sa main droite se nouant dans les cheveux bouclés du Noah. Soulevant ses hanches dans le dessein de Tyki, il fit en sorte que le Noah soit capable de sentir combien son corps avait déjà repris une forme intéressante.

"Es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?" demanda l'autre homme en brisant leur baiser, lèvres rouges et gonflées par celui-ci. Allen fit la moue.

"Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi, Tyki, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne peut gérer qu'un orgasme par nuit."

Tyki sourit, appuyant son front contre celui du jeune homme quelque peu mécontent. "Bien sûr que non." dit-il en laissant tomber une main pour saisir la hanche de l'enfant et la serrer plus fermement contre la sienne. "je pense que je vais devoir faire un plus grand effort ensuite."

Allen lui répondit avec un gémissement sourd, une bouche trouvant la sienne pendant que ses jambes frémissaient une fois de plus autour de sa taille. Ce n'est que lorsque l'exorciste commença à resserrer son étreinte avec insistance, que Tyki se souviens qu'il avait encore son sous-vêtements. Fronçant les sourcils avec embarras, il abaissa suffisamment son corps vers le bas pour que Allen soit une fois de plus sur le matelas avant de pousser doucement les hanches de l'adolescent vers le bas et loin des siennes. Il était aussi touché par la perte de la friction que le plus jeune, mais une fois que l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs le vit enlever à la hâte son boxer, il attendit. Dès que le sous-vêtement de Tyki fut enlevé, Allen s'accrocha de nouveau à lui.

Les petites mains parcouraient l'étendue grise de sa poitrine pendant que Tyki baissait leurs hanches ensemble, approfondissant encore leur baiser quand Allen ouvrit la bouche pour gémir. Tyki avala avidement le son, dégustant la saveur unique de son amant en redessinant la bouche du plus jeune avec sa langue. Il balbutia cependant dans ses actions, quand il sentit une main se saisir de sa virilité.

Gémissant, il brisa de nouveau leur baiser en posant la tête sur l'épaule d'Allen, se demandant temporairement comment le plus jeune avait pu avoir une telle prise sur lui alors qu'ils étaient si proches. Ça n'avait pas d'importance en fait, c'était tout simplement surprenant de toute façon. À contrecœur, il arrêta les menstruations de l'adolescent en enroulant une main autour de son poignet mince. Allen émit un bruit mécontent sous lui et Tyki se ressaisit assez pour être capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Allen était sous lui et faisait la moue, la lèvre inférieure à peine poussée en le regardant avec un air déçu. "Je t'ai à peine touché, Tyki." se plaignit-il légèrement, "Tu ne joues pas fair-play."

''Je sais, et j'en suis désolé, vraiment, mais je vais avoir besoin de ça pour la suite." déclara Tyki avec un sourire en capturant la main d'Allen entre eux et en la laissant retomber sur le matelas. "Et pour être honnête, je pense que nous apprécierons tous les deux beaucoup plus."

Il regarda Allen rougir en une intéressante teinte de rouge, et ses yeux gris sombre se voiler un petit peu sur le ton prometteur de sa voix. Tyki lui sourit simplement.

"Où as-tu mis l'huile ?" demanda t-il, tandis qu'il se penchait et posait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'exorciste. Allen semblait plus préoccupé à essayer de le ramener vers le bas afin d'approfondir le baiser, mais Tyki se détacha, en précisant qu'il n'allait pas continuer jusqu'à ce que le jeune se concentre assez longtemps pour lui dire où était le lubrifiant. Il ne pensait pas que l'exorciste s'occupait d'être pris avec ou sans ça, mais Tyki était très réticent à faire tout ce qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas l'adolescent soit boiteux pour les trois prochains jours comme il l'avait été après la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble.

''Chevet, tiroir du haut." soupira Allen après un moment, ses mains relâchant les épaules larges pour lui permettre de se pencher et de récupérer la bouteille en verre. Lorsque Tyki ouvrit le tiroir et la ramassa il remarqua qu'elle était étonnamment légère dans ses mains. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir qu'après avoir fini ce soir, l'un d'eux devrait retourner en chercher plus.

"Hm, il semble que nous serons dans le besoin si nous voulons le faire à nouveau." fredonna Tyki, amusé par la nuance rose qui illumina le visage enfantin d'Allen.

"Alors, tu vas devoir en acheter dès demain." dit le jeune homme en détournant les yeux, un air horriblement mortifié, "J'ai promis de passer la journée avec Lavi et Lenalee en ville, et je doute fortement, de pouvoir prendre congé de mon côté assez longtemps pour en acheter moi-même."

"Ah, je vois." dit Tyki avec un signe de tête, comprenant maintenant pourquoi le garçon semblait si embarrassé. "Cette fille chinoise serait gênante."

"Je suis plus préoccupé par Lavi pour être honnête." admis Allen en rougissant à nouveau.

"Ton ami Bookman ?" demanda Tyki, confus.

"Lenalee est une gentille fille qui se soucie de nous et tout, mais c'est Lavi qui voit et peut reconstituer toutes les petites choses. Si j'ai achète plus de lubrifiant, pendant qu'il est là, je parie qu'il serait en mesure de comprendre en quelques secondes. " expliqua t-il avec un soupir : "Et nous savons tous les deux comment cela pourrait se passer."

"Mais n'est-ce pas ton meilleur ami ?" demanda Tyki intéressé par la réponse."Bien sûr, il n'apprécierait pas, même en prenant en considération les circonstances."

Allen sembla y réfléchir un instant, puis secoua la tête : "Non, je ne veux tenter la malchance. Lavi est mon ami, oui, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais le mettre dans cette position."

Tyki hocha la tête en connaissance de cause. "Je suppose que tu as raison, mais..." Il plissa ses yeux lubrique sur Allen. "Plus important." dévia-t-il en ouvrant le bouchon de l'huile, le pop sourd du bouchon faisant un peu sursauter Allen sous lui comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. "Je pense que nous devrions revenir à ce que nous faisions... à moins que tu aies des objections ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête avec ferveur, écartant plus les jambes de manière à ce que Tyki puisse se positionner mieux entre ses cuisses, sans faire usage de ses mains. Tyki fredonnait joyeusement, sachant que les yeux d'argent de l'adolescent étaient posés sur son corps complètement exposé pendant qu'il versait une généreuse quantité d'huile sur sa main droite, recouvrant entièrement ses doigts.

Alors qu'il s'installait entre les jambes parfaites de l'exorciste, Allen poussa lui-même sur son avant-bras, cherchant manifestement à détendre son corps. Tyki s'arrêta un instant, en essayant de donner à l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, un autre moment pour se préparer...

''Es-tu prêt, Allen ?" demanda t-il, en s'assurant de garder un ton chaleureux. Le garçon ferma les yeux et hocha la tête lentement. Penché en arrière même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, Tyki poussa lentement un doigt dans l'entrée de l'adolescent. Allen se tendit légèrement autour de l'intrusion, mais il garda son souffle et Tyki continua. Il retira le premier doigt légèrement et ajouta un deuxième, essayant de ne pas remarquer la manière dont le jeune homme était serré, se concentrant plutôt sur les cercles apaisants qu'il faisait sur les cuisses du garçon avec sa main libre lorsqu'Allen gémit. Tyki se déplaça pour pouvoir baiser le front courbé de l'exorciste amoureusement.

"Détends-toi, Allen." murmura-t-il en faisant basculer le garçon face à lui et plaça ses lèvres sur le front légèrement en sueur. "Tu sais combien je peux rendre bonne cette sensation. Tu as juste besoin de te détendre."

Pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire, il poussa un peu plus loin, remarquant comment murs intérieurs de l'adolescent se resserraient autour de lui, mais l'ignorant momentanément, pendant qu'il recherchait une boule de nerfs familière. Son index la trouva facilement, le corps d'Allen s'arqua sur lui tandis qu'il avait le souffle coupé, la douleur déjà oubliée.

"Encore, Tyki!" s'écria-t-il, les yeux s'ouvrant et se refermant alors qu'il tentait de saisir la sensation basculant à travers son corps. Tyki poussa ses doigts à nouveau comme demandé et regarda comment le corps d'Allen s'arquait complètement hors du lit, les jambes en appui sur chaque côté du corps de Tyki, cherchant instinctivement à le rapprocher.

"Encore un doigt, Allen," murmura Tyki, anxieux de commencer à faire l'amour comme il l'était. Insérant prudemment un troisième doigt comme il l'avait fait avec les deux premiers, il attendit presque avec impatience qu'Allen s'habitue à cette sensation avant d'entamer un mouvement en ciseaux avec ses doigts, l'étirant lentement à un point où la pénétration initiale ne serait pas tellement douloureuse pour le garçon. Pour le récompenser de passer l'épreuve douloureuse, Tyki tapa contre la prostate de l'exorciste une fois de plus, un frisson parcourant son dos quand Allen laissa sortir une autre gémissement de sa gorge.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il retira ses doigts et plaça son membre à l'entrée Allen, la bouteille presque vide d'huile déjà retourné sur la table de nuit. Le garçon ouvrit des yeux vitreux et leva les hanches, ce qui permet à Tyki de glisser près de lui sa virilité frémissante dans l'excitation.

"Prêt ?" demanda Tyki d'une voix rauque, à peine capable de se retenir dans leur position actuelle. Allen acquiesça de nouveau, permission donnée sans arrière-pensée, et qui était tout ce qu'il fallait. Tyki agrippa ses hanches et se claqua à l'intérieur de l'adolescent, le cœur battant pendant qu'Allen agrippait ses épaules et criait dans l'extase. Tyki résista à l'envie de faire marche arrière et de replonger dans la chaleur étanche enfermant son membre, et attendit encore une fois, la dernière heureusement, que le jeune homme s'adapte. Allen leva les yeux vers lui, suppliant.

"Bouge, Tyki." demanda t-il à voix basse, tête penchée en arrière alors qu'il levait les hanches pour s'empaler plus profondément sur sa virilité. L'homme qui se retenait avec impatience, poussa sur les hanches jusqu'au moment où il était presque complètement hors de lui et poussa de lui-même pour retourner à l'intérieur d'Allen. La poussée frappa directement dans cette petite boule des merveilles à l'intérieur de lui et Allen gémit, entièrement pris sous la constante progression du plaisir et du bonheur qui faisait trembler son corps. Savoir que ça pouvait encore être meilleur était la seule chose qui passait par son esprit.

Inclinant les hanches à un point plus élevé, les grandes mains de Tyki trouvèrent facilement ses fesses et l'aidèrent dans chaque poussée, ses épaules appuyant contre le matelas pour se redresser. Et puis tout fut parfait.

Des étoiles blanches se déployèrent à travers leur deux champ de vision et une chaleur retrouvée brûla avec une telle intensité dans leur corps que Allen fut surpris de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas mis le feu. A chaque puissante poussée, chacun d'eux oubliait tout en dehors de ce qu'ils faisaient, leurs corps bougeant à l'unisson, des choses triviales tel que la guerre, l'innocence et les akumas s'effaçant de leur esprit. Rien ne comptait à côté du plaisir si intense que les deux connaissaient, leur amour démontré dans sa forme la plus pure alors que leurs mouvements commençaient à devenir moins coordonnés, les deux se rapprochant de l'apogée.

"Tyki." gémit Allen, son corps commençant à se répandre hors de lui tant cette sensation chauffé à blanc menaçait de le prendre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que ses jambes étaient maintenant sur les épaules de Tyki. Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé, mais il s'en fichait. Il savait seulement qu'il était proche de l'extase et qu'il voulait que Tyki jouisse avec lui.

"Moi aussi, Allen." répondit Tyki hors d'haleine, une de ses mains de détachant de ses fesses pour s'enrouler autour de son membre palpitant. Les sensations combinées furent trop pour lui. Il empoigna le lit de ses doigts avec tant de force que cela lui fit mal, il essaya de résister, mais la présence de cette main autour de la tête de sa virilité était trop incroyable pour que ce sentiment soit ignoré. Dans un cri brisé du nom de Tyki, Allen vint une seconde fois, sa semence se déversant sur leur deux poitrine, Tyki venant en lui une dernière fois, la chaleur se propageant à travers ses reins lorsque Tyki vint à son tour. Appuyé l'un sur l'autre, ils redescendirent de leurs orgasmes simultanés.

Enfin, ils retrouvèrent tous deux leur esprit et se regardèrent en souriant, complètement épuisés. Sortant du corps du plus jeune, Tyki saisit les couvertures qu'ils avaient balancé à coup de pied au bas du lit et les tira sur leurs corps nus car la chaleur commença lentement à les quitter. Posant le coin du drap sur eux, Tyki les nettoya facilement et le jeta négligemment sur le côté du lit.

Allen se blottit contre la poitrine chaude de Tyki, écoutant le cœur du portugais essayer de retrouver un rythme régulier. Il se mit à tracer des dessins sur la peau lisse, les bras de Tyki venant autour de lui tandis qu'il emmêlait leurs jambes ensemble. Ce n'était qu'après avoir fait l'amour qu'Allen remarquait toujours à quel point il était petit par rapport à son amant.

"Tu sais que je t'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Tyki?" dit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il plaçait sa tête sous le menton de l'autre, pleinement satisfait pour le moment et sur le point de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Les bras de Tyki s'enroulèrent autour de lui, amenant son petit corps tout contre le sien en cachant son visage dans les doux cheveux blanc qu'il était parvenu à tant aimer.

"Je sais." répondit Tyki doucement, le sommeil menaçant de l'emporter lorsqu'il saisit le garçon avec lui. "Je t'aime aussi."

Et ils s'endormirent, parfaitement à l'aise dans les bras de l'autre.

**. . . -~+~- . . .**

Toc, Toc

* * *

Alors voilà pour la première partie du chapitre 2. Normalement le prochain arrivera plus vite.

Encore une fois désolé pour l'attente. *s'incline*


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur d'origine :** Voltairey

**Beta : **Kyouyimina Miuya

Encore merci à Kyouyimina pour m'avoir corrigé ^^.

Merci à **Knight** pour sa review ainsi qu'à **Naifu-Sasu**.

Je tiens à préciser une nouvelle fois que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire, son véritable auteur est Voltairey.

* * *

"Tu sais que je t'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Tyki?" dit-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il plaçait sa tête sous le menton de l'autre, pleinement satisfait pour le moment et sur le point de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Les bras de Tyki s'enroulèrent autour de lui, amenant son petit corps tout contre le sien en cachant son visage dans les doux cheveux blanc qu'il était parvenu à tant aimer.

"Je sais." répondit Tyki doucement, le sommeil menaçant de l'emporter comme il saisit le garçon pour lui. "Je t'aime aussi."

Et ils s'endormirent, parfaitement à l'aise dans les bras de l'autre.

**. . . -~+~- . . .**

Toc, Toc

Allen entendit légèrement le son, mais il ne le reconnut pas, il était bien trop à l'aise pour ça. Serré contre la poitrine ferme sur laquelle il dormait, il tenta de replonger dans un sommeil paisible, concentré sur la merveilleuse chaleur qui l'enveloppait.

Toc, toc-toc, toc

Allen fronça les sourcils, plus réveillé maintenant que le bruit persistait. Ça ressemblait à quelqu'un frappant sur du bois. Sa porte ? Qui voudrait le réveiller ? Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de congé, s'il se souvenait bien. Il avait décidé de dormir et de profiter autant qu'il le pouvait de la personne recroquevillée à ses côté.

Toc, toc-toc-toc, toc, toc

"Allen, tu es réveillé?"

Lavi.

Merde, il avait oublié. Il devait aller en ville avec lui et Lenalee aujourd'hui. Bam.

Allen se redressa brusquement, dérangeant légèrement Tyki, mais pas suffisamment pour réveiller l'homme totalement. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs, le sommeil complètement oublié, il empoigna les épaules de l'autre et se mit à le secouer violemment.

"Tyki !" siffla-t-il, la voix aussi basse qu'il pouvait le faire. "Tu dois partir! Lavi est à la porte!"

Le portugais ouvrit lentement des yeux hébétés, manifestement pas encore tout à fait conscient. Allen le secoua plus fort, frénétiquement, alors qu'il entendait le frottement de doigts de Lavi sur la porte.

"Oi, Allen, je sais que tu es là."

"O-Oui !" cria Allen en arrière, haïssant la façon dont sa voix s'était un peu cassée dans sa peur. "Je serai là dans un instant." Il se tourna vers Tyki qui avait réussi à se dégager d'une de ses mains, d'une part, et d'autre part occupés à se gratter le côté de la tête en bâillant. Allen dû résister à l'envie de le frapper. Au lieu de cela, il agrippa la main avec laquelle il se frottait la tête et se tenant debout sur le lit, tira de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière pour le faire se lever.

Il sembla attirer son attention comme il le voulait, mais le résultat de sa personne debout sur le bord du lit lui valut une suite qu'il ne voulait pas : les deux basculèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Gémissant doucement, Allen leva les yeux pour voir Tyki au-dessus de lui, les yeux dorés conscients et amusés.

''Si tu voulais le faire une seconde fois, Allen," sourit Tyki. "Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de demander."

"Allen ?" appela Lavi. "Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber."

Allen poussa Tyki pour se dégager et essaya de rire, mais le bruit émit était faux et ébréché. "Haha, je vais bien, je viens de, euh, tomber du lit."

Il se retourna au moment où Lavi déclara : "Euh, ok.", et fixa durement le Noah complètement nu et de toute évidence en train de s'amuser.

"Tu dois partir !" gronda Allen, en regardant autour du lit leurs vêtements éparpillés. Trouvant le boxer de Tyki, il se pencha pour le saisir, seulement pour avoir une rapide gifle sur les fesses. Couinant de surprise, Allen se tourna vers lui, maintenant conscient qu'il était nu devant l'autre homme qui pourrait en profiter.

"Tu as l'air mignon comme ça, Allen," dit Tyki en souriant innocemment. Le visage d'Allen se colora de plusieurs types de roses et de rouges en tirant la couverture du lit et l'utilisant pour couvrir son corps.

"Je dois répondre à la porte idiot !" Allen bouillonnait. "Tu dois partir d'ici !"

"Mais je me plais ici" déclara Tyki en faisant la moue, ses fesses encore bien posées sur le sol comme un enfant têtu. Allen se frappa le front par exaspération et glissa le sous-vêtement de l'homme sur le sol, avant de le lui lancer au visage.

"Si tu ne pars pas tout de suite alors ..." Allen s'interrompit en regardant l'homme, essayant sans succès de penser à une bonne menace. Tyki haussa un sourcil, souriant un peu.

Lavi frappa une fois de plus. "Yo, Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Juste un instant, Lavi !" cria Allen de dos, ses yeux se déplaçant désespérément de la porte à Tyki et de Tyki à la porte.

"Si tu ne pars pas maintenant alors je n'aurais pas de relations sexuelles avec toi pendant un mois !" murmura Allen d'une voix rauque, doutant qu'il puisse tenir sa menace, mais aimant la manière dont le visage béat de Tyki disparut.

"Quoi ?" demanda l'homme, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

"Tu m'as bien entendu." murmura farouchement Allen. "Pas de sexe pendant un mois. Je n'aime pas ce que tu fais. Tu ne pourras même pas me voir nu !"

Tyki le regarda un instant, en essayant de voir s'il allait briser le contact visuel, mais il s'assura de garder un regard sans faille. L'homme abandonna finalement avec un soupir et se leva pour pouvoir enfiler son sous-vêtement de nouveau.

"Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Allen." déclara Tyki obstinément en regardant autour de lui et tira sur son pantalon. Allen réussi à trouver ses sous-vêtements et les enfila au moment où Tyki ne regardait pas, regardant, modeste, par la fenêtre maintenant que la situation était si désespérée.

"Allen, je vais crocheter ce verrou si tu n'ouvres pas." averti Lavi de l'autre côté de la porte.

Trouvant une chemise blanche à boutons à côté du lit, Allen l'enfila rapidement, il s'occupa des boutons avec ses doigts tandis que Tyki enfilé ses chaussures.

"Allez maintenant." ordonna Allen, saisissant l'autre chemise sur le sol et la remettant à Tyki. Tyki regarda le vêtement et sourit.

"Donne-moi un baiser d'abord."

"Quoi ?"

Tyki regarda derrière lui vers Allen, ''Donne-moi un baiser avant que je parte."

''Es-tu fou ?" cria presque Allen de frustration, avec un fort accent britannique, il poussa l'homme vers la fenêtre, comme s'il voulait réellement le pousser hors de la chambre. Ce n'était pas comme si l'autre homme pouvait se blesser en tombant. Il pouvait marcher sur l'air, pour l'amour de dieu. "Lavi peut effectivement crocheter les serrures ! Sors !"

"Donne-moi un baiser alors." déclara Tyki glissé dans ses bras autour d'Allen et se pencha, les yeux fermés. Allen le regarda d'un air suppliant, les yeux sautant à la porte en bois à nouveau avant de retourner vers le Noah.

"Très bien." dit-il, se mettant rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et appuyant ses lèvres sur celles fines de Tyki. Il occulta momentanément tout en un instant pris dans le goût familier et agréable de l'autre, mais repris rapidement ses esprit quand il entendu la poignée de sa porte tourner.

Allen brisa le baiser, d'un pas en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte dans une brume légère. Tyki lui sourit juste, la chemise en main, comme il dit au revoir au jeune homme d'un ton joyeux. "Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri."

"Pars !" siffla Allen, en faisant des mouvements sauvages des bras, la main montrant la fenêtre quand il entendit la poignée de porte se déverrouiller. Tyki sourit et sortit par la fenêtre au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Allen fit un bond en arrière, un sourire crispé sur son visage comme il regardait le roux se penchant sur sa porte, un trombone tordu virevoltant entre deux de ses doigts. Allen se souvenait que Lavi avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais de clé avec lui.

"B-Bonjour, Lavi." salua t-il poliment, l'angle droit de sa bouche se contractant avec culpabilité : "Comment vas-tu ce matin?"

Lavi se pencha un peu sur sa droite, un sourire sur son visage quand il regarda dans la pièce autour de Allen, son seul œil vert dériva de la fenêtre ouverte au le lit défait et, tombant enfin sur les cartes répandu partout sur le sol.

"Très bien.'' dit-il enfin, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'amusement clignotant dans son œil unique, comme il se retourna pour faire face à Allen. "Mais apparemment pas aussi bien que toi."

L'exorciste au cheveux blancs sentit sa peau se geler alors qu'il tentait de garder son sourire insouciant sur son visage, son cœur accélérant dans sa poitrine.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda t-il en essayant de paraître insouciant, ce qu'il était à peu près tous les autres jours mais aujourd'hui, tout simplement pas.

Il était futile d'essayer de tromper Lavi. L'adolescent plus âgé avait eu une vie à lire et à observer les gens et maintenant Allen savait que le roux était en train de le lire comme un de ces livres que le Bookman junior semblait toujours occupé à lire.

Lavi sourit en hochant la tête vers le corps Allen.

"Tu sembles être une victime d'un échange-de-vêtements-après-une-interruption-matinale, Allen."

Sourcillant, Allen regarda son corps pour voir de quoi Lavi parlait, quand il vit qu'il avait ramassé et revêtu la chemise de Tyki au lieu de la sienne. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il l'avait enfilé ? Il n'a même pas adapter à ses bras, et encore moins à son corps actuel. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi n'y avait-il pas prêté plus d'attention ?

Sentant le regard de Lavi sur lui, Allen, penaud, leva les yeux et se frotta à l'arrière de la tête, piquant un fard.

"J'ai, euh, perdu du poids." mentit-il, saisissant discrètement les bords de la chemise de Tyki, pour essayer de le tirer un peu plus autour de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi évident qu'elle était plusieurs tailles trop grande pour lui. Lavi haussa le seul sourcil visible qu'il avait, son unique œil omniscient toujours braqué sur lui.

"Penses-tu sérieusement être en train d'essayer de me mentir sur les apparences, Allen ?" demanda Lavi, le ton coincé quelque part entre l'émerveillement et la joie. "Je pourrais probablement te dire les changements de poids de chaque personne dans l'Ordre si tu me le demandais, et le tien, mon cher ami, a en fait augmenté. Tu as aussi grandi de deux centimètres, mais ce n'est pas la question. "

"J'ai grandi de deux centimètres ?" répéta Allen surpris, complètement inconscient de l'information.

"Eh bien, d'un centimètre et demi pour être exact, mais j'ai pensé l'arrondir pour toi."

"Merci ?"

"De rien, mais pour revenir à notre affaire," dit-il en souriant à nouveau. "C'est évident, Allen. Maintenant, qui est ce gars chanceux ?"

Le visage d'Allen rougi comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, quand Tyki avait giflé son arrière-train. Personne ne connaissait ses préférences sexuelles en dehors du Portugais et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'apprendre à quiconque. Il travaillait pour l'église après tout et il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils réagiraient envers lui pour commettre la sodomie. Les conséquences, cependant, ne pouvait pas être bonne. Allen se tordit les mains derrière le dos.

"Je-je ne suis pas-"

Lavi agita sa main droite avec dédain, comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, "Allez, Allen, si je peux remarquer quand Kanda a perdu une demi-livre et quand Lenalee a coupé ses cheveux, je peux certainement dire si tu es homo ou hétéro," dit-il puis sourit pour l' encourager, "Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à quelqu'un."

Allen se détendit un peu, mais regarda l'autre adolescent toujours prudemment.

Le rouquin roula des yeux.

"Sérieusement, Allen, je ne suis qu'à moitié un exorciste. Mes loyautés ne sont pas si étouffantes ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas garder le secret de mon ami," dit-il en regarder derrière lui : "Alors, qui est le gars si chanceux?"

Allen regarda le visage du roux pendant un moment, en regardant en détails le visage de l'adolescent un peu plus âgés, en essayant de discerner la moindre trace d'un mensonge. Il n'était pas aussi bon que Lavi l'était à la lecture des gens, mais il pouvait dire que l'exorciste roux n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Il était tout simplement curieux.

Mais Allen n'était pas tout à fait prêt à lui dire son secret et encore moins à repousser les limites de Lavi.

"Je veux ..." a déclaré Allen tentant de trouver les mots justes. "garder le secret pour l'instant."

Les yeux verts de Lavi le regardèrent sans ciller à pendant un certain temps avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules légèrement, son sourire lumineux typique encore sur son visage.

"Bon, je suppose que c'est ton droit." dit-il nonchalamment, apparemment pas touchés par l'absence d'informations, même si Allen savait que Lavi n'arrêterait jamais jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité soit rassasiée. Le roux déplia son bras croisés, "Nous partons dans une heure, tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher et prendre une douche." puis, voyant qu'Allen le regardait de manière confuse, il ajouta simplement : "Tu sens le sexe."

Le visage d'Allen chauffa à un niveau inconfortable alors qu'il ramassait la chemise de Tyki sur son corps et la sentait. Lavi rit et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, se tournant vers la porte.

L'adolescent s'arrêta tout à coup tandis qu'il retirait sa main de sa poche droite, une bouteille en verre dans sa main. Il pivota à nouveau et la tendit à Allen, qui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, l'attrapa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda t-il, les yeux fixés sur le liquide clair à l'intérieur.

"Quelque chose que je pensais que j'avais besoin de te donner.'' répondit Lavi.

La curiosité l'emportant sur lui, il baissa les yeux pour inspecter la bouteille de plus près. Sa mâchoire manqua de se détacher quand il vit que c'était une copie identique de celle de sa table de nuit, à l'exception qu'elle était pleine. Devenant suffisamment rouge pour rivaliser avec la couleur des cheveux de Lavi, Allen regarda l'autre exorciste dans l'attente d'une explication.

"Yuu et moi étions à court la semaine dernière lorsque tu étais en mission, alors j'ai emprunté quelques-unes des tiennes, puisque nous étions en quelque sorte dans le besoin.'' expliqua le roux apparemment imperturbable. "Nous l'avons presque vidé entièrement et je pensais en acheter un peu plus pour toi."

"Yuu ? Tu veux dire Yuu Kanda ?" bredouilla Allen, la grosse bouteille dans ses mains : "Toi et Kanda vous couchez ensemble?"

Lavi eut l'air surpris. "Tu ne savais pas que j'étais gay ?"

"Non ! Bien sûr je ne savais pas !"

"Euh, et bien, tu sais maintenant." le roux haussa les épaules, se retournant afin de repartir. "J'espère que tu aimes tes draps.''

"Mes draps ?" répéta Allen, une fois de plus, confus. Il était encore chancelant de savoir que Kanda était suffisamment humain pour avoir des rapports sexuels, alors sa désorientation est compréhensible.

"Ouais." a déclaré Lavi s'arrêta un moment. ''Nous avons dû changer les derniers, nous avions utilisé tous les lubrifiants."

Allen resta là, le sang disparaissant de son visage alors qu'il tentait de traiter ce que le roux venait de dire.

"Toi et Kanda ..." murmura-t-il nauséeux." avaient eu des relations sexuelles dans mon lit?"

"Pensais-tu que nous aurions pu attendre notre retour dans ma chambre ?" demanda Lavi en lieu et place d'une réponse, regardant sa main, comme si la réponse était évidente.

"Tu habites juste à côté !" cria rageusement le garçon aux cheveux blancs, en sautant sur le côté pour regarder son lit violés. Il n'avait pas l'air différent et les draps avaient effectivement l'air plus récent maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de regarder, mais ça n'effaçait toujours pas le fait que Lavi et Kanda avait - ahh, il ne pouvait même pas y penser ! Allen senti le besoin irrésistible de se laver.

"Ouais, ce qui me rappelle quelque chose d'autre." dit le roux, comme si sa déclaration précédente n'avaient pas été assez horrible. Allen gémit pendant que Lavi se penchait et baissait la voix en un murmure: "Tu devrais peut-être baisser un peu le son quand tu es dans le plaisir, Allen." conseilla-t-il au jeune garçon effrayé. "Les murs sont minces et tu as fait rougir Bookman si fort la nuit dernière que je pensais qu'il allait avoir un accident vasculaire cérébral."

Allen cacha son visage dans ses mains, trop humilié pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lavi lui tapa sur l'épaule joyeusement, pas affecté par leur conversation, mais apparemment très heureux de celle-ci.

''Souviens-toi, Allen." dit le trou du cul roux en signe d'adieu au jeune homme confus. "Nous partons dans une heure !"

Juste alors qu'Allen pensait que tout était fini, et qu'il avait enduré les pires atrocités de ce que Lavi avait à dire, il entendit le roux taper encore une fois sur son épaule.

"Et n'oublie pas de dire à Tyki que je lui dit Salut la prochaine fois que tu le vois !"

Allen laissa tomber la bouteille de ses mains, la mâchoire tombant à nouveau tandis que sa tête se penchait vers la droite afin de regarder la retraite du roux qui sifflait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se reprendre pour répondre, trop choqué pour faire autre chose que regarder jusqu'à ce que l'apprenti Bookman ait tourné dans le couloir et soit hors de vue.

Le bruit de rire derrière lui fut ce qui mis finalement fin à sa stupeur et il pivota pour voir Tyki la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés, qu'il avait placé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il sourit timidement à l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs actuellement en colère, toujours debout à sa porte.

"Tu savais qu'il savait déjà, n'est-ce pas ?" accusa Allen avec colère à l'homme suant légèrement.

"Je pourrais être entré accidentellement dans sa chambre une nuit par erreur alors que je pensais que c'était la tienne.'' admis Tyki. Le visage d'Allen était rouge de colère, les mains serrant la bouteille que Lavi lui avait donné. Le portugais décida qu'il devait calmer le garçon avant qu'il n'explose quelque chose. "Hey, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas dommage du tout. Du bon peut venir de ça."

"Qu'y a t-il de 'bon' qui pourrait venir de là ?" demanda vivement le jeune garçon, ses yeux encore rétréci sur Tyki.

L'homme se tut un moment avant qu'il n'essaye de sourire.

"Eh bien ... au moins nous n'avons pas à acheter plus de lubrifiant."

Et même si le Noah possédait la capacité de passer à travers n'importe quel objet qu'il voulait, il ne possédait pas la vitesse pour l'activer avant qu'une bouteille en verre rebondisse sur son crâne et passe ensuite par la fenêtre.

**Fin.**

* * *

Et oui, cette traduction est maintenant finie ^^. Je passe sur le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour la traduire TT.

Merci à ceux qui l'ont suivi.

Gourmandizzz.


End file.
